This invention relates to the field of data recording and playback and, more particularly, to improvements in apparatus adapted to facilitate the handling of rigid data storage disks (e.g. disks of the optical, magnetic and magneto-optic variety).
In the commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 923,509, filed on Oct. 27, 1986 in the names of D. J. Stark, D. J. Petruchik, C. J. Bernitt and B. J. Semmler, entitled "Carrier for Data Storage Disk" there is disclosed a carrier assembly which facilitates the handling of data storage disks. Like similar devices, this carrier assembly comprises a generally rectangular frame having a circular aperture therein which is slightly larger in diameter than the data storage disk with which it is intended for use. Latching means are provided on the frame for releasably latching a disk within the aperture so that, during periods of non-use, the disk is supported by the carrier frame and is readily handled by manipulating the carrier frame, and during periods of use, the disk can be released from the carrier frame and rotated in a plane substantially spaced therefrom. The leading and trailing edges of the carrier frame, as determined by the direction of movement into and out of a disk drive unit, are provided with locating notches and slots which serve to accurately position the carrier and its latched disk relative to the spindle axis of the disk drive. Such carrier-positioning structure is symmetrically arranged on the carrier frame so that the carrier can be received by the disk drive in any one of four different orientations.
In the commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 19,903, filed concurrently herewith in the names of H. C. Deck, W. P. Carlson and L. W. Wirth, entitled "Automated Library for Data Storage Disks," there is disclosed a storage and retrieval apparatus for storing a large number of data storage disks, each being supported by a disk carrier of the above type. Such apparatus includes a carrier transport mechanism which, on command, extracts a selected disk carrier from storage and transports such disk to and from a disk utilization device, such as a disk drive. The invention disclosed herein is directed to a disk carrier which is particularly well adapted for use in such storage and retrieval apparatus.